


Kid things, seem like nothing at all

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [19]
Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Candelilla finds she gets cold, Nobuharu lends her a sweater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, this got slightly darker than I thought it would.  
> Also I have no idea really about Japanese culture so I am probably slightly off on some things mentioned.

**Day 19 - Ugly Sweaters**

 

_Dear Luckyuro,_

_I forget how much you feel the cold in a human body. I hope it is warm wherever your adventures led you. Though if you are still in Nagoya, please don’t get to cold._

_Nobuharu has provided a fix to the chill for me, he had an old sweater lying in the bottom of a draw, I know you would never dare tell him, but it is so ugly. I only wear it because I am that cold! (And only inside the apartment) I think I might buy him an even uglier sweater for a holiday present, and for the adorable pun that I know will come along with it._

_We are meeting with the other Kyoryuger’s for a get together on the 23 rd at Tiger Boy, if you could make it that would be amazing. I miss you. Amy sends her love and wants desperately to talk about the last issue of Love Touch! _

_Miss you lots,_

_Keep Smiling,_

_Candelilla_

* * *

 

Luckyro ends up making it to the get together at Tiger Boy. It becomes the first of many ‘reunions’ over the years. The all drift apart, no Deboth monsters to keep them together. But they always come together when asked. Everyone accepts Candellila and Nobuharu, glad the ‘old man’ has finally found the one. They are the first to marry, simple wedding, just the Kyoryugers, Yuuko, Riko, Gentle and Luckyro in attendance.

King and Amy marry next, its big, lavish, Amy’s parents come back from America and it becomes an extravagant affair. Ucchi meets a girl at the ceremony, it’s all hazy in the air, but then the Samurai is married too. Rin finally gets Souji, but Nobuharu never answers Candelilla when she questions why Ian looks pained the whole wedding ceremony. Ian never settles down, keeps up the wandering lifestyle until he ends up with a child, and then he settles down, sort off. Yuuko falls in love with a woman she rescues from an abusive relationship. No one seems surprised by it but Nobuharu. But then again he was always clueless as to what Yuuko did or didn't know. 

The team gatherings continue at Tiger Boy, just now there are more children involved, running around the place. The children grow up close, but drift away as teenagers. Candelilla finds herself remaining youthful as the group ages, she has to stop calling herself Nobu’s wife, but instead a relative, as to not raise suspicions as to why someone who looks 20 is with a 60-year-old.

Ian dies first, Souji never comes to the funeral. Ucchi goes second. Nobuharu gives it a couple of years and then follows. King and Amy die in each other’s arms late one night.

Luckyuro finds Candellila, sat in the house she shared with Nobu, in an ugly old blue sweater. That night Torin’s spirit visits them, passes on the Grand Deity position. ‘Nobuharu would be proud’, the blue bird says. She knows he would be. They tend to the resting places of the Kyoryugers, visit Souji once a month. Watch over the children from a distance, she loses track of the grandchildren, and a bulk of the Zyudenchi.

Then the time she needs to call upon a new team of Kyoryugers comes,

Candelilla is ditzy, but she somehow knows Nobuta is blue. She tries not to see the man she loved and lost in the face hidden by a hat and glasses, but she fails.

* * *

 

_Dear Nobu,_

_I forget how much I feel the cold without you to warm me up. Your silly human fabrics falling apart. All that’s left is that ugly old sweater you gave me to wear. It’s lost your smell though._

_I keep question why Torin entrusted me with all this, terrified I would fail you all. Secretly hoping that somehow it would bring me back to you. It stings that it doesn’t._

_I miss your jokes and your face Nossan._

_I love you, I’ll keep smiling._

_Candelilla_

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Counting Crows - Kid Things


End file.
